


"I Missed You So Much"

by BuzzBeaBi155



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: Hajime comes back from learning abroad
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 13





	"I Missed You So Much"

You hadn’t seen him in months and you constantly ask yourself how people handled long-distance relationships. Hajime Hinata, the reserve course student, your classmate, your boyfriend...you hadn’t seen each other for almost a year because he started to do some abroad studying. There were points where you weren’t sure if the relationship would make it but somehow it did. Part of you thought he had been cheating but you wanted to fight those thoughts; how silly you are! This is Hajime Hinata! Boyfriend of two years, he took a mental note of loyalty, as did you!

The airport was full of families, couples, friends, you name it. You couldn’t wait to ask Hajime how America was, even if in recent news, it’s been going down in flames from a political dispute. Did he bring anything from there? 

He had texted you this morning (although it was 14 hours earlier for Hajime) saying he would be there. You hadn’t been waiting long but it felt like ages, seeing faces disappear onto planes or outside the door.

“(Y/N)! So glad you could make it!” you whipped your head around and see Mr. and Mrs. Hinata. You swiftly bow to your elders, a proper way of greeting them.

“What’s funny is that in America, they have a completely different culture!” Says Mr. Hinata.

“If anything, it’s quite rude but maybe that’s a cultural difference,” Mrs. Hinata adds.

“I’d love to hear all about it,” your smile wavers as you look behind them, searching for the spiky brown ahoge in the crowd of people. The adult chuckle at you. 

“He’s closer than you think, dear.”

“What do you-”

Scrawny arms wrap around your waist, hastily pulling you into them. You panicked for a moment but looking at the faces of his parents, you knew who it was. 

“Boo.”

“Too late for that,” you giggle. His parents smile and his mother’s face suddenly twists in worry.

“The dogs! (Y/N)-”

“I fed them before I came, I even put them outside, the weather is super nice!” You reply. 

“I can’t wait to see my babies!” Mrs. Hinata dashes for the entrance as Mr. Hinata follows quickly, a small laugh bubbling in his throat as he does. You manage to turn around in the arms of the brunette to face him. He looks at you with solemn eyes that have a small shine to the green tint. Words rushed through your head, wondering what to say, which seems ridiculous. You’ve been dating for two years, you should know what to say! Maybe he was thinking the same thing-

He pulled you into a tight hug again, burying his head into the crook of your neck, needily. This was what you missed...his needy hugs. His tight, close hugs and cuddles. His shy kisses that made no sense but you’d accept it. You always tried to hug just as tight but for a scrawny boy, he always outdid that.

“I missed you so much,” his voice croaks as if he was waiting for the backlash of those words. 2 years of dating and he’ll never stop overthinking.

“I missed you just as much, Haji.”


End file.
